The DX 100
by Pols
Summary: Eggman's captured everyone except Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. The three have to travel underground to save their friends but something else is waiting for them there...FINAL CHAPTER UP(My first fic! please RR! PG for language and later violence and death)
1. Discovery

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were the only ones who managed to avoid Eggman's attack on the city. The others had been kidnapped, but the doctor's plans for them were unknown. Everyone was gone; Tails, Amy, Cream n' Cheese, everyone.

Sonic and Shadow had been called to an "emergency mission" during Eggman's attack and Knuckles was on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald, as he had done for decades. He was the first to discover the empty city, as he had decided to pay his friends a visit, after all he hadn't seen them for 3 years. Shortly after Knuckles had searched, pretty much, most of the city for any trace as to what had happened, Sonic and Shadow returned. The echidna explained what he had found and, after Sonic had explained their absences, guessed that their "mission" was a diversion from Eggman, so that he would have no trouble in his capturing of the city.

"That bastard! Why would he do this?" Sonic exclaimed, clenching his fists with hatred and anger.  
"He must have one big plan up his sleeve." Said Knuckles  
Shadow folded his arms. "Must be a huge plan if it involves capturing an entire city of people," he said.  
"I don't know what he's up to but whatever it is he has our friends, and the whole of Emerald City in danger," Sonic exclaimed, "We have to help them!"  
"Yes Sonic we know but the thing is, we have no idea where he's taken them!" Shadow pointed out. "Where could his base be?"  
Sonic pondered over this question. Eggman hadn't been heard from in a while so this attack wasn't expected at all. Usually the doctor took pride in his plans and showed them off to the world. The last time he was seen was 3 years ago, the time of the ARK incident. Sonic had saved Shadow from falling to the Earth, whilst fighting the Ultimate Life Form Prototype, and saving the planet. The two had settled their differences and joined together as a team.

"Umm…Hello? Sonic?"  
"Oh! Sorry Knuckles. Got lost in my head there for a sec!" He suddenly remembered Tails' latest invention.  
"I've got it! We gotta go to Tail's workshop!"

Please R+R!


	2. DEKA

Tails had recently finished his new super computer DEKA. It had the ability to do just about anything (include hack into a certain doctor's system and unlock secrets). Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles arrived at the workshop in a flash. Knuckles looked at DEKA in awe.  
"Whoa. It's amazing what a little kid does with a few wires these days."

Sonic had already met DEKA twice, as Tails was incredibly keen to show off his new computer and to let Sonic learn how to use it.  
"Deka?" Sonic turned on the computer.  
"HeLLo SoNic." The computerised voice sounded a little fuzzy but was otherwise OK.  
"WhaT cAN I do FOR You?"  
" I need you to run a search for me." He typed in the word "EGGMAN". "Can ya do that for me?"  
"OfF CouRse SoNic."  
The only results DEKA found were some old newspaper clippings about the ARK incident and Eggman's attempts on stealing, cheating, and so forth, being stopped by Sonic. The hedgehog sighed in frustration.  
Shadow stepped forward.  
"Let me try Sonic. Remember I know the kind of technology Eggman uses, I've seen it."  
Shadow ran a search for any E.G.G.M.A.N (yeh I know sounds awful! O well!) computer systems being operated at the moment. DEKA beeped and buzzed and flashed.  
"One REsulT fOund"  
"Where is it's location?" Shadow asked the computer.  
A map appeared on screen.  
"aPproXImately 700 FT aWAY from EaRth's liquid cORE."

The three gasped.  
"He's taken them all underground!" Sonic exclaimed.


	3. Setting Off

Tails opened his eyes, slowly. He felt a strange feeling in his head and, as he put his hand to the pain, noticed the dried blood. Groaning, the young two tailed fox managed to lift himself up so that he sat on his knees. His surroundings were dark and unknown to him, and also very warm and had an annoying humidity. Wether it was the pain in his head or the lack of light blinding him Tails couldn't determine, but as he looked around he could just make out what looked like bodies surrounding him, yet they were breathing. He guessed that he was the only one awake in this prison yet he dared not call out to check, as he felt a presence of evil around him. Tails felt the iron floor with his hands and guessed he was in some kind of cage. He sighed glumly, trying to remember what had happened to him. His mind went to Sonic. Where was he? Had he been hurt? Why wasn't he there to help?  
"Sonic..please get here soon.." he whispered, bravely, to himself and with that his mind fell back into an uncomfortable sleep.

"We've got to get a move on!" Sonic was getting impatient. "The others need our help!"  
Knuckles was getting a bit annoyed at Sonic's insisting, as he never liked people telling him what to do.  
"Sonic, the Earth has a little thing called "layers"" he sarcastically pointed out.  
"We're on this side and Eggman is on the other and there's no way in hell I'll be able to dig a tunnel for you without dying of exhaustion first!"  
"OK OK yeesh! No need to yell!" Sonic said.  
"Well we DO have Tails' little plane here…" Shadow was leant against the X Tornado, it had been transformed into battle mode, complete with huge drill on top!  
"….Of course!" Sonic redeemed his coolness. "Let's go!"


	4. Eggman's new creation

KK forgot to put before:  
I don't own Sonic, the other characters and all that jazz.

SoMe fan and dude: Thanks I'll take that into consideration. I wrote the first 2 chapters a while ago and recently decided to put my fic on here so yeh dnt worry hopefully you'll find the next chapters better lol  
Foxgirl12: Thank u! lol Don't worry I got a lot more to come!

Anyhoo! On with the show!

Eggman was in an ecstatic mood. He'd pulled the ultimate stunt. It seemed a crazy plan, at first, as he was only doing it as a lead; a reason for Sonic to come to his base. He was using the prisoners as bait.  
He was standing before his latest and greatest creation. The EX 100 stood proudly, even whilst in slumber, for even it knew it's own greatness and potential. The doctor grinned evily and gave a little chuckle to himself. You see, he had to go and check on his prisoners, yet he couldn't seem to drag himself away from this marvellous piece of machinery. He was chuckling at the possible aspect of his 800 or so captives being more important to look at than the EX 100. But even though Eggman was twisted and evil, he wasn't inhumane (he just didn't like to show it). Eventually he walked out toward the prison cells, one floor up.

The EX 100 itself was a fine thing indeed. Eggman had decided to drop the idea of a Sonic-look-alike enemy, but not completely. He'd combined the basic structure of Metal Sonic with that of a human, with incredible strength, combining the two strengths together. He had also added data from Shadow, which he secretly obtained whilst Shadow was working for him. So the DX 100 had great strength, speed and agility. Eggman had also built in a chamber to hold chaos emeralds, for an extra energy boost. The DX 100 was slightly taller than Sonic, short metal spikes and an emotionless face. It was silver all over, except for the eyes which, when open, would glow a dark red.

The prison was made up of two large cells, big enough to hold 400 people each. It was evenly sized for the captives. Eggman was just about to go back downstairs when he had heard a movement one in the prison cells. Someone had sat and was rubbing their head. He was about to shout out but, for some reason didn't. Eggman couldn't tell who this person was, as the room was rather dark. Even the mystery prisoner seemed blind to their surroundings. Eggman had was a bit surprised to see this because, in order to capture all of these people, he had used a heavy effect knock out gas, which was designed to last a long while. Yet this person was awake…."wait.." he thought as he just remembered "…that little two tailed brat!"

Tails was the only one who had the courage to fight back. He'd avoided the gas and proceeded to attack Eggman's robots, who were capturing the people. But, unfortunately for Tails, he was struck on the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

The figure laid down again, as he was before, so Eggman decided to leave him be.  
"Best wait until Sonic gets here." He thought.


	5. Shadow's memory

Yay! U love me! U really do love me! Lol Thanks for the review u guys! Keep em up!

This chapter explains just how Shadow survived the ARK incident (for those who might be a little confused)  
On we go!

The three heroes had started their long dig. It would take a while to get to Eggman, as the Earth's layers are thick and known to be dense.

("How does he even get oxygen down there?" Knuckles had remarked)

As they'd be travelling underground, Sonic couldn't sit in his favoured spot on the X Tornado's top (plus he was the only one out of the three who even had a vague idea of how to control the thing! So he was forced to be pilot).  
He and Knuckles sat in the two front seats and Shadow sat in the back, on his own.

Shadow had often thought of how he came to survive the incident at ARK. He knew that Sonic had saved him, from what he'd remembered, but he just sometimes liked to wonder through the memory of it all, when he was alone and had the time.

He knew he had to do it. Amy Rose had pleaded him to help and that made him realise the truth; Maria's real wish.  
The fight had been long and exhausting for Shadow, as he was loosing energy rapidly and his power was weakening. This last chaos control would use up his remaining strength, but it would also save the Earth and for fill Maria's final request.

"Maria! Watch me! I will for fill your wish!"

He gathered the remainders of his strength. Sonic, in his super form, flew beside him and together they rushed at the falling ARK.

"Now Shadow!"

As the two hedgehogs performed chaos control, Shadow could feel his energy draining from his body. A flash of bright light. This was it. He'd done it. His glow faded and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell….But suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him, a rush of speed, as if he were moving. Was death embracing him? Welcoming him to the after life?

"Shadow don't worry I got ya!"

He made no reply to the voice. He blacked out.

The next thing he remembered was another voice.

"Shadow? Can you hear me?"

Shadow opened his eyes. The two hedgehogs (no longer in their super forms) were in a small room, at the base of some stairs. They were in the ground floor of the ARK.

Shadow felt completely drained. He could only just open his eyes but, with Sonic's help, managed sit up against a wall.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic was concerned at how quickly Shadow had lost his power. It had never happened to himself before.

"S..s..Sonic….you…did..?"  
Sonic could tell what Shadow was trying to say. He smiled.

"I couldn't just let you die out there dude. Not when I had the chance to save you."  
Shadow smiled back.  
"…Thanks…"

The last thing Shadow remembered was thinking;  
"Maria…I did it…this was my promise I made to you…"


	6. Arriving

**Soz to make u wait the weekend for this u guys but, hey, the weekend are my days off! Lol Also im sorry if u found the last chapter confusing (when telling apart Shadow's memory from him sitting in the plane). i did put stars n that there but they didnt show up for some reason! Sorry lol im still figuring out how to use this thing!  
Anywayon with the story!

* * *

**

After what had seemed like forever, the X Tornado finally broke through. The three heroes had reached Eggman's lair. They'd landed in a corridor. At the closest end of the corridor was an open shaft. No light reached down the other side of the corridor, so none of them knew what lay down there.

Sonic looked around and spotted a sign, which has been drilled into the wall. It read "FLOOR B – PRISON".

"Looks like we got off at the right floor u guys." He said.

Shadow was looking at the open shaft.  
"Sonic", he said, "Let me go after Eggman." Sonic looked round at Shadow. Shadow now faced Sonic.  
"If you and Knuckles go and find the others, I can distract Eggman from finding you."  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Knuckles said.  
"But Shadow I -"  
"Don't worry Sonic. I'll be fine. The others need your help more than you need mine.

Sonic looked slightly concerned but agreed to Shadow's plan.

"We'll go and search the rest of the corridor." He said. Shadow nodded.  
"Good luck Shadow" Knuckles gave a thumbs up. Sonic nodded in agreement.  
Shadow smiled and then Sonic and Knuckles raced off down the dark corridor. Shadow turned to face to shaft.

"OK Eggman. I have a score to settle." He said to himself and jumped down and through the shaft, not knowing what was truly waiting for him.


	7. Confrontation

**OK last night I spent about 4 hours writing new chapters for this story! Eeeeep very cool stuff. Anyways ta for the reviewing and thank to u SoMe fan and dude. I think ure my biggest fan lol.  
(All u guys go read his fic Sonic Heroes 2!)  
Anyways on we go!

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Shadow landed on the ground. He was on a short path, which lead to a big platform (in the shape of a circle). Below him was a bubbling pool of lava. Above, Shadow saw many jagged rocks, potentially dangerous if they were to fall.

He walked to the centre of the platform. He reached the platform's centre. Before him stood a dark figure, partly hidden by the shadows. It looked a little like Sonic but Shadow knew that it couldn't be him. He stopped and glared at the figure.

"Whoever you are, tell me where Eggman is!" A red glow shone from the dark and the figure emerged. Shadow gave a short gasp, not expecting to see what he saw. The DX 100 stood there, staring at Shadow with no emotion. Shadow kept his glare on the thing and frowned.

"What are you…?" he said.  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The sound off Eggman's laughter boomed into the room. It made Shadow jump slightly, but he kept his cool. He looked around to find the direction of the voice. Then Eggman appeared, in his hovercraft, flying from below the platform.

"Aaaaah Shadow! I was actually expecting Sonic but it's good to see you all the same!" he said sarcastically and grinned evilly.  
"Shut it you bastard!" Shadow yelled back. "I know about you tricking me. Tricking me into thinking I was the true Ultimate Life form…lying to me for your own benefit. (in SA2) Well I'm here to see you pay for your lies!" and with that Shadow leapt toward Eggman, conjuring a Chaos Spear. But, in an instant, the DX 100 appeared in front of him and threw a punch to his face. Shadow fell back and landed on the platform.

"I see you've met the DX 100. Isn't it splendid Shadow!" Eggman laughed manically. Shadow, however, wasn't amused or impressed. He growled and stood up, wiping the blood away from his lip.

"If it's a fight he wants, he'll have no chance." Shadow remarked.  
"I wouldn't be so confident Shadow", Eggman replied, "Especially when The DX 100 has an added bonus!" He held up two chaos emeralds, grinning with excitement and confidence. Shadow gasped.

Eggman tossed the emeralds to the DX 100, who put them in it's compartment. Immediately, it began to glow. It was absorbing the emeralds' power. The emeralds soon lost their colour and the DX 100 took them and tossed them aside, as if they were worthless. Shadow frowned, looking at the emeralds lying at his feet.

"You haven't got a hope in hell Shadow!" Eggman yelled "You've come as far as you'll go. Prepare to die!"  
"I'll do whatever it takes Eggman!" Shadow yelled back "I'll make sure you pay for your deceit." He looked at the DX 100. It clenched it's fists.  
"Ok faker", Shadow said to it, "Let's do this.."


	8. Sonic and Knuckles to the rescue

**KK this chapter is basically Sonic and Knux finding the others. It's...well it's not as good as what's to come so my apologies in advance! Lol but don't throw wine bottles at your computer screens just yet! Ive got plenty more exciting stuff to put on here. Keep on reviewing please!

* * *

Chapter 8**

Sonic and Knuckles had been running down the endless corridor, for what had seemed like a week.

"Are you sure we're on the right floor?" Knuckles asked "Maybe that sign meant that the next floor was the prison..or something!"  
"Well we can't turn back to just check. Besides Shadow went that way, so we both have a chance of finding the others. But I'm sure we'll find it soon."

Knuckles sighed with frustration. Sonic turned to look at his friend.

"Believe me Knuckles. I'm just as annoyed to hell as you are right now but, think about it. Our friends are being held captive. The important thing is that we can't give up on them."  
Knuckles sighed, knowing Sonic was right.

Just then Sonic saw something ahead.

"Hey Knuckles I think we've found it!"

-

The gas was beginning to wear off now, so the prisoners began to sit up, one by one. Tails was glad of this, for now he wasn't alone anymore. He plucked up the courage to stand, to find his friend Amy. This was rather difficult as the room was quite dark and Tails tripped over some people, accidentally, on his way around the cage.

"Amy? Am – sorry! – Amy!"  
"Tails?"  
"Amy!"

He eventually found Amy, sitting on her knees, near the cage door.

"I'm so glad your awake! Are you OK?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit whoosy. But otherwise I'm OK."  
"Good"  
"Where are we Tails?"  
"Well to be honest I'm not sure. I think it's some kind of cage but –"

Tails suddenly stopped.  
"Tails..?"  
"Sssh! I think I heard someone coming."

Everyone fell silent. Sure enough, two figures came into the room. A voice came from the dark.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Tails and Amy recognised the voice straight away. They were so happy to hear it they couldn't hold it in.

"Sonic!" They cried.  
"Tails? Amy?" He ran to the cage door and grabbed the bars.

Knuckles was annoyed at the lack of light. He felt the wall, near the entrance to the prison, with his hands and found a switch. He pulled it and, sure enough, the lights flashed on.

Tails was so happy to see his friend he nearly came to tears. Amy had broken down and cried uncontrolably.  
"Are you guys OK?"  
The prisoners were happy to see that their rescue and arrived and nodded, smiling.  
"We're OK" Tails answered aloud.

Sonic looked at the cage doors.  
"How do we get you of here?"  
"There's a keypad on the wall over there." Tails pointed to the opposite wall.  
"I'm on it!" Knuckles said, walking to where Tails had pointed. He found the keypad and smacked it with his fist, causing the keypad to break apart.

The doors opened.  
"Well..that's one way of doing it I guess!" Sonic chuckled.


	9. The sound of bubbling lava

**KK I just realised that in Chapter 4 I wrote the E X 100. lol soz about that confusing typo. Anyways this chapter contains violence and 1 mention of the F word lol just to warn u.

* * *

Chapter 9**

The battle raged on. It seemed that Shadow wasn't as strong as the DX 100. No matter how quickly the hedgehog landed his attack the DX 100 was always one step ahead. It moved with such speed that it didn't look as if it had moved. It quickly sped around Shadow, throwing punches at him, which Shadow couldn't avoid.

In an effort, Shadow flew at the DX 100, his fist ready to deliver a blow. But the DX 100 simply, and quickly, avoided this and delivered his own array of fast punches to Shadow's faces. It then kicked Shadow's head, sending him hurtling toward the platform. The platform was crushed, a little, from the sudden impact of Shadow smashing into it.

He lay there for a few seconds, whilst the DX 100 hovered above him. Shadow wasn't willing to give up just yet, though. Shakily, he stood up. Blood was dripping from his mouth and nose, bruises were beginning to form on his face and he was covered in small grazes and scratches.

He wobbled slightly and clenched his teeth with anger, as he glared at the thing hovering above his head.

"Chaos Spear!"

He fired spear after spear of energy at the DX 100. An explosion. Shadow stopped firing, panting heavily. As the smoke faded away, Shadow saw that the robot had disappeared. He knew that his attack couldn't have wiped out that thing just like that (he wasn't stupid). This was most suspiscious...

"Where are you?" he thought to himelf.

Suddenly the DX 100 reappeared, flying toward Shadow, as if from nowhere. It's fist landed in Shadow's stomach. It happened so quickly. Shadow began to shake in pain and shock. The DX 100 disappeared again and Shadow fell to his knees, wretching.

The DX 100 reappeared, once again, behind Shadow and kicked him in the back, forcing him to lie on his front. It stamped it's foot down on Shadow's back, holding him down. Shadow screamed in pain. The weight of the DX 100's foot crushed him.

Eggman laughed and whooted evily.

"Look at you Shadow. You're so weak, and you have been since you joined Sonic and his ponsey pals!" he said. He watched Shadow shake in pain and enjoyed it. "Think about it Shadow….rejoin the effort to the Eggman Empire and you can be strong again; the true Ultimate Life form. We can take over this world together.

Shadow winced in pain.

"Make the pain stop Shadow. Say yes and it'll all go away."

Shadow opened his eyes weakly.

"…Fuck you…"

Eggman growled.  
"Fine! Have it your way!" he nodded at the DX 100, who took his foot off of Shadow's back, only to kick him in the side. The kick forced Shadow toward the edge of the platform. The sound of the lava bubbling got louder…


	10. Echoing Screams

**Soz about the delay in chapters lol. I have now finished school for this term so i get a week off yay! lol and to celebrate here is chapter 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**  
Amy ran out to Sonic and jumped into his arms. She was crying with happiness.  
"Sonic! I knew you'd come to save us. I'm so happy to see you!" she gasped amongst her tears.  
"Take it easy Amy!" Sonic replied, holding her in his arms. "It's OK now. Knuckles and I will get you outta here." 

Tails turned to Knuckles.  
"how did you guys get here?" he asked.  
"We borrowed the X Tornado", Knuckles replied. "It was transformed into battle mode so we used it's drill to dig our way here."

Sonic noticed something at the end of the corridor. He let go of Amy and walked over to investigate. Tails continued asking Knuckles his questions.

"But the X Tornado can't hold all of us! How are we supposed to get out of here?"  
"I think I know a way!" Sonic called. "Check it out guys!"  
What Sonic had found was a massive lift system. It had a holding capacity of 1000.

"Eggman must have used this to get us down here in the first place." Tails pointed out.  
"Pity we couldn't find it before eh Sonic?" Knuckles said rather sarcastically. Sonic ignored him. Suddenly a distant scream echoed down the corridor. Sonic felt shivers going down his spikes as he recognised the scream.

"Shadow!"  
"Shadow's here too? Where is he?" Amy asked.  
"No time. Knuckles. You take everyone back to the surface in the lift. Make sure everyone gets out OK. Don't wait for us. We'll meet you back at home. K?" Knuckles nodded.  
"But Sonic! What about the X Tornado?" Tails asked.  
"Don't worry pal. You go with Knuckles for now. Shadow and I will use the X Tornado to get out later." Tails was a bit worried but agreed to go with Knuckles.  
"Sonic please be careful ok?" Amy said shakily.  
"Don't aorry Amy. I'll be fine. Trust me."

He turned to face the corridor.

"I'll see you guys back home." Sonic smiled and sped off. Knuckles was sceptical about not waiting for Sonic…he turned to face the people.

"OK everyone! You heard Sonic! Let's get outta here!"


	11. Deja Vu

**Hey duudes! Here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Shadow felt weak and limp. He was lying dangerously close to the platform's edge. Only a few more centimetres movement and he'd fall to the pool of lava and to his death. He couldn't move but he'd been beaten badly and felt extremely drained and ill. He'd die either way.

The DX 100 stood over Shadow's body. It picked him up by the throat and Shadow began to choke.

"That's it DX 100! Finish him off!" Eggman yelled with excitement. Shadow weakly clutched the DX 100's arm. He felt like he did 3 years ago, at the ARK incident. His energy was gone. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, as he became more and more deprived of oxygen. His grip loosened and his arm dropped.

The DX 100 stood there, holding Shadow's limp body. It let go of Shadow's throat and Shadow dropped to the floor. Eggman laughed with pride and happiness.

All of a sudden, the DX 100 received a sharp, heavy blow to the back. The bow forced the DX 100 straight forward and it crashed into the wall. Sonic stood there. He'd used a surprise spin attack.

The room began to shake. The rocks, that Shadow had noticed before, began to wobble and crack. The force of the DX 100 hitting the wall was causing a quake. Eggman's feelings changed immediately.

"GAAAH! Damn you Sonic!" he yelled "DX 100! Get us outta here!"

The DX 100's eyes glowed a bright shade of dark red.

"CHAOS CONTROL"

A flash. The two villains had disappeared. Sonic blinked

"It can use chaos control!" he thought. He shook his head and got back to matters at hand. He knelt by Shadow.

"Shadow! Can you hear me?"

There was no response. The roof began to crack and the room shook and quaked violently.

"I've gotta get him out of here! Otherwise we'll both get buried by rubble!" Sonic thought desperately.  
He put Shadow's arm around his shoulder and lifted him. As Sonic turned around he spotted two colourless chaos emeralds. He managed to quickly grab them. He was hoping that he could also use chaos control for a quick get away but these emeralds had no energy left in them at all. (Plus Tails would've killed him if he'd left the X Tornado behind)

Sonic knew he wouldn't be able to run as fast as he would normally, as he had to be careful with Shadow. The rocks, from the ceiling, finally gave way and one narrowly missed Sonic and crashed straight through the platform. Sonic ran to the shaft, avoiding the falling rocks and breaking ground beneath him. He jumped up and through, just making it to the top.

Quickly, he opened the X Tornado's door and carefully put Shadow in the back. Then he jumped himself into the pilot's seat.


	12. Kill two birds with one stone

**Wow u guys r lucky duckies today! U get two chapters in a day! lol (well u do if this takes no time at all to get on the site as did chapter 11 lol) Enjoy!  
SoMe Fan and DuDe -thanks for all of ure positive feedback! Go and advertise my story where u can k? thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Knuckles, Tails and Amy were waiting in a grassy field, just nearby where they'd gotten off of the lift. The other townspeople were also in the field, resting and talking amongst themselves. They were too scared to go back to the city on their own.  
Knuckles didn't want to leave his friend behind so all of them stayed and waited for Sonic and Shadow.

They'd felt the quake and feared for Sonic and Shadow's safety. Tails was sitting next to Knuckles, who was standing. He looked up at his friend.

"Knuckles..I'm scared. What if..they don't make it?" he asked shakily.  
Knuckles looked at his young friend with kindness.  
"Don't worry. Shadow can take care of himself just as well as Sonic can. They'll make it."

Suddenly the ground shook again. The X Tornado emerged from the Earth.  
"They made it!" Tails yelled happiness and everyone cheered and clapped.  
"What did I tell you Tails?" Knuckles said with a smile.

As The X Tornado emerged fully, dust and dirt was blown everywhere. It became hard to see. They could hear the hissing noise of the door of the X Tornado's door opening.

Sonic emerged from the dust cloud, with Shadow leaning on his shoulders, still unconscious. Sonic was quite tired, from running with Shadow's added weight. He fell to his knees and let Shadow lie on the grass. His three friends gasped and ran over to help.

Sonic looked up and saw them running to him.

"I thought…I told you to..not wait.." he said, gasping for breath.  
"Sorry Sonic but I….We couldn't leave you behind." Knuckles said. Sonic smiled. He then looked back down at Shadow, with concern.  
"He's…badly injured." He said "We..have to help.."

Amy knelt by Shadow's head. She put her hand on his cheek. Looking at his face she saw that t was covered in bruises and he had semi-dried blood, originally coming from his nose and mouth. There was also a large bruise appearing on, and around, his neck.

"Shadow? Can you hear me Shadow?" she called softly. Shadow stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. Everyone looked down in anxiety.

"A..a..Amy…"he said weakly.  
"Don't worry Shadow. We're going to help you." Amy replied.

Knuckles helped Sonic up.  
"How did he get like this?" he asked.  
"I'll..tell you later.." Sonic said breathlessly. He looked at Shadow.  
"You're..gonna be OK..Shadow." he said.

Shadow smiled slightly. He didn't have the energy to move and his throat felt very sore, so he couldn't speak much without it hurting. His eye lids shut half way and he was still rather out of it. Sonic sighed with relief and sadness.

"Sonic", Knuckles said "These people are too scared to leave here without protection." He pointed at the townspeople. "Know that I know you're safe, I can take them and Amy and Tails can take Shadow to a hospital. You can come with me but I know your exhausted from –"

"It's OK Knux…"Sonic replied. "I think..I'm getting ok now. It'd be quicker…for Shadow to get help…besides we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Don't worry Sonic we'll be as fast as we can!" Tails said.  
"I trust you pal." Sonic replied.

Amy and Tail helped lift Shadow up and walked him to the X Tornado. Sonic helped them lift him in. The door shut and Tails gave a thumbs up. Sonic smiled and gave one back.

"Hang in there Shadow" he thought to himself as he watched the X Tornado lift off. "You can make it."


	13. Amy's memory

**Happy Valentines day! lol Love is in the air and it is (a little) in this chapter! This chapter is like chapter 5 except it's Amy's memories, instead of Shadow's. Enjoy and please R+R!  
Also just to remind u I don't own any of the Sonic characters. I the only bit I've created is the DX 100. The other characters belong to SEGA and the DX 100 belongs to me so no stealy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

About 20 minutes after leaving the field, Tails and Amy arrived at the local hospital, with Shadow. He was rushed in and quickly allocated a bed. A doctor had looked him over and recommended that Shadow stayed for a night or two, just to monitor him and be safe.

A while later, Tails went to and get drinks for himself and Amy. Shadow had fallen asleep so Amy felt a bit alone.

Amy felt that she and Shadow had a bit of a connection. She was, however, a bit confused about her feelings for him; wether or not she liked him as much as she did Sonic. She'd felt this way since the ARK incident, when she persuaded Shadow to help the others. She liked to think through that memory, like Shadow did with his.

* * *

Amy was walking down one of the many corridors in the colony ARK. She was annoyed at how Sonic had left her behind, again, to get to the core of the colony.

"I hate it how he always leaves me behind!" she yelled to herself. She walked passed an open door. Pushed by curiosity, she looked in and saw Shadow looking out of a window at the Earth. She gasped a little, not expecting to see anyone there. She began to think and her childish whiney side went away.

"I should really stop whining. Everyone's doing what they can to help out and so must I!" she thought and walked into the room toward Shadow. She stopped just behind him.

"Shadow?" she asked. No reply.  
"Shadow please. We need your help!"  
"There's no way to save anyone," he said unexpectantly. "There's no reason for me to help."  
"But there has to be!" Amy replied. Again, Shadow didn't answer. Amy sighed and walked forward, so that she was now right next to Shadow.

"Shadow I know that people fight over the most stupid things. They can be selfish, mean and other bad things. But they can also be good. People live to be happy. Saving them is a good thing!"

Shadow continued to look at the Earth. Amy was on the verge of tears. She fell to her knees in desperation. Shadow looked at her, in slight surprise.

"Shadow I beg you! Please do it for them! Give them a chance!"

Shadow gasped. She didn't know how but Amy had finally managed to get through to him. She saw a tear fall from Shadow's eyes.

"Sh..Shadow?" she said shakily, amongst her own tears. Shadow held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. They stood there, facing each other. Shadow held Amy's hands in his. After a short pause, he finally spoke.

"I gotta go now. I have to keep my promise to Maria..and you."

He let go of Amy's hands and walked toward the door. He stopped, as he reached the door, and turned to Amy.

"Thank you Amy." He said, with a smile, and sped off.


	14. Waking up

**Just to say a huge thanks to SoMe fan and Dude for advertising my story on the latest chapter of his fic. Thank u dude! Now in return I'll do the same.  
All of u guys have to go read Sonic Heroes 2. It's Some fan and Dude's version of a sequel to Sonic Heroes. If u like my stor u'll like his! Go enjoy it! But not before u've read this chapter first!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

A few hours passed. Shadow opened his eyes. He felt heavy and was in pain. He stirred and heard a voice.

"Shadow?" He blinked.  
"Amy?"  
"Yes it's me" She got up from her chair and stood by Shadow's bed.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"A bit sore" he replied.  
He looked around his room.

"You're in the hospital" Amy answered his question before he even said it. "Tails and I brought you here. I don't know if you remember but-"  
"I remember hearing you calling to me…" he said "Opening my eyes and seeing you looking at me..emerald green eyes.." (Amy smiled and blushed a little.)  
"I also remember being in a fight.."  
"A fight?" Amy thought and was about to ask him what he meant but decided to leave it. He'd been through enough already.

Shadow put his hand to his face. It was sore to the touch, as was his neck.

Shadow blinked and shook his head.  
"Umm..where's Sonic?"  
"He and Knuckles are taking the others back to the cit. They were too scared to leave on their own."  
There was a slight pause.

"Sonic was the one who saved you y'know."  
"Really?" Shadow blinked. This was now the second time Sonic had saved him.  
"He really is the Ultimate Life form.."he thought to himself.

"Yeah..but don't worry Shadow. He and Knuckles will be here soon."

Just then the door to Shadow's room opened and Tails came in, holding two cups of water, followed by Knuckles and Sonic.

"You alright Shadow?" Sonic asked.  
"Don't worry. I'm OK" Shaodw replied. "Sonic…thanks..for saving me..if you hadn't of done it then…"  
"No worried Shadow" Sonic replied.

Just then a doctor poked his head around the door.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. Mr. Shadow needs his rest."

Tails, Knuckles and Amy wished Shadow to get well soon and walked out of the door. Sonic didn't follow.

"Hey Doc, do you mind if I stay for a bit? I have some stuff I need to talk-"  
"10 minutes max." The doctor replied and quickly walked away.

Sonic turned to Shadow.

"Shadow what happened back there? What was that thing I saved you from?"

"It's called the DX 100. It's Eggman's new weapon."  
"Weapon?"

"Yes. It has the ability to absorb the energy from the chaos emeralds. It has emense strength. This added to power from chaos emeralds is lethal. I mean it already has the power of two emeralds and look what that did to me!"  
"I found two emeralds whilst leaving the base. I put them in the X Tornado."Suddenly Sonic's mind clicked.

"What is it Sonic?" Shadow asked.  
"That's how he did it!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"What!" Shadow was a little impatient.

"Well to save you I had to knock that DX 100 thingy into the wall, using my spin dash. That caused a cave in"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well that thing got itself and Eggman outta there by using chaos control!"  
"What?"  
"He must have been able to do it, using the power of the two chaos emeralds."  
"If Eggman gives that thing anymore emeralds it'd be the end for us all." Shadow said. "We can't let him get anymore emeralds!"


	15. New Strategies

**Today has been a real shtty day for me. I've been so booooooooooooooooored! lol i feel so unhygienic right now! lol Anyhoo here is the next chapter!  
Btw yay! i have new fans! hehehehehe R+R! lol also I'm thinking of doing some drawings to go with the story so i'll let ya know ifi put them on show!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

A few hours later Sonic and the others were sitting in Tail's workshop/apartment in the Mystic Ruins. They'd left Shadow to rest at the hospital. Sonic was telling his friends about what Shadow had told him about the DX 100.

"He said that it was Eggman's new weapon and that it can absorb the power from chaos emeralds. It can also use chaos control."  
"That's bad!" said Tails.  
"Sonic what are we gonna do?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I know that that DX thingy already has the power of two chaos emeralds inside it" (Sonic held up the two colourless emeralds) "So we've got to make sure that we get the remaining five emeralds before Eggman. If he gets the emeralds, he'll give them to that robot and it'll become unstoppable!"

Amy turned to Knuckles.  
"You should be able to help right Knuckles?" she asked.  
"Off course! I'm the world's greatest treasure hunter!"  
"With our own efforts combined with the help of DEKA, we should be able to get the emeralds in no time!" Tails perked up. He turned to Sonic. "Then you and Shadow can use the emeralds to beat that DX 100 for good!"

"Good plan Tails! But Shadow isn't well enough to fight yet, so we'll have to wait until he's in the right state first." Sonic answered.

He yawned.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm beat. We'll start our search in the morning. Right now let's all go and get some sleep."

-

Miles and miles away, in the desert, there was a flash of light. Eggman and the DX 100 appeared. The DX 100 landed on it's feet whilst Eggman hovered above him, in his Egg-o-matic hovercraft. He was not in a pleasant mood.

"AAAARGH! Damn that pest of a hedgehog!" he yelled, slamming his fists in anger. He looked around the desert. He realised that he was near his old Pyramid base (SA2). He grinned as he spotted the pyramid.

"Good work DX 100. I don't know how you thought of bringing us here, to such a convenient location but good job!"

The DX 100's eyes glowed red.

"We can use my Pyramid base to wait in hiding, as we think of our next move."

The DX 100, in all of it's magnificence, stood there, with the sun glistening from it's metal body.

"Come, my marvellous creation! Let's go to that base!" Eggman yelled. He boosted the engine of his hovercraft and the DX 100 pushed itself off the ground. They both flew, at a high speed, toward the pyramid. Eggman thought to himself; "Knowing you Sonic, you'll probably be onto trying to find the chaos emeralds. But I'll get them before you, I swear it! And then the DX 100 will be super strong and it'll kill you and help me take over and make the Eggman Empire a reality!"

He laughed insanely.


	16. An early start

**KK this chapet is quite short so I'm sorry bout that! Also soz for not updating earlier. I was oging to yesterday but I went out in the evening and came back v. tired lol  
Yay even more new fans! lol keep R-ing + R-ing plz! lol**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

About an hour later, Eggman and the DX 100 arrived at the Pyramid base. It was the middle of the night, only a few hours away from sunrise. Luckily power was still working in there so Eggman easily go this system up and running again.

Eggman knew that he had to obtain the remaining chaos emeralds before his nemesis, Sonic. It was just a question of "How?"

"I know!" he thought. He turned on the main computer screen and displayed information and images of the chaos emeralds.

"DX 100 coma and look at this!" Eggman ordered and the DX 100 obeyed, walking to the screen. Eggman pointed at the picture of a chaos emerald.

"I know you've seen one of these before. It's called a chaos emerald." Eggman explained. "There are seven of them in this world and each of them contains immense power. You already have the power of two emeralds inside of you."

The DX 100 continued to look at the screen.

"If you were to have the power of all seven emeralds you'd be unstoppable. You'd have unlimited power and those pesky freedom fighters would fall on their knees, begging me to let you spare their lives."

He laughed evilly.

"But in order for that to happen, you must go and collect the remaining five emeralds.

The DX 100 was collecting this information into it's system. It bleeped slightly.

"Now go, DX 100! Bring back those emeralds as fast as you can!"

The DX 100 jumped up and through the roof. It smashed as the DX 100 blasted through it. It then gathered speed and flew across the sky.

Eggman watched it fly away and grinned.  
-

A few hours later, Sonic was the first to wake up. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms out. He jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. It was, actually, quite early, for Sonic to be waking up. The time was about 6:30am (Sonic didn't, usually, wake up until about 10:30am).

"Must be my mind knowing that we have to get those chaos emeralds." He said to himself. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well since no one else is awake, I may as well go for a run. I can look out for chaos emeralds on the way. We do have to get them ASAP so I may as well start without them." He thought to himself.

He grabbed a small sheet of paper, from Tails' worktop and wrote a note to the others. It read:  
_  
Hey guys,  
Just gone out for a run/ looking for chaos emeralds. You guys were all asleep so I thought I'd make and early start. You can try find me if you wanna join me!  
Catch ya later!  
Sonic_

He placed the note on the table and zoomed out of the door.


	17. Emerald Hunting

**Again, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I'll come up with better stuff soon, I promise! lol Just to say i shan't be updating over the weekend coz im going away till Sunday. Sorry! lol ENjoy this chapter tho (even tho it's well short lol)**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

Sonic ran across the huge open landscape, near the Mystic Ruins. He jumped on boulders, to avoid hitting them, taking in the morning sun. After several minutes he jumped onto a huge boulder and stopped, to look at the scenery around him.

The sun glistened off of the morning dew, making everything sparkle. A slight breeze blew and Sonic took in a deep breath, enjoying the peaceful environment.

As he was looking around he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A shining light. At first he thought it could have been the sun but the light was a purple colour. It was coming from another large boulder, a few metres to Sonic's left.

"Hmm..That could be.." he thought.

Sonic launched himself off the boulder so that he "flew" and landed on the boulder, which the strange glow came from.

"I knew it! A chaos emerald!" he said aloud.

Sure enough there, buried in the boulder was a purple chaos emerald. Sonic grabbed it and pulled. Eventually part of the boulder gave way and Sonic fell backward, clutching the emerald.

"Awesome!" he said "Who'd of thought I'd find an emerald this quick?"  
He stopped for a second.  
"Actually, I would've done!" he laughed and stood up.

Suddenly he heard something. It was like some sort of engine; a whooshing sound. It got louder. Sonic turned around and there, floating above him, was the DX 100.

It's eyes glowed red. Sonic kept his guard up.

"If it's the emerald you want think again buddy!" he yelled.

Just then the DX 100 charged at Sonic and smacked him in the jaw. The force of the hit sent Sonic to the ground. Luckily, he managed to keep hold of the emerald.

He stood up, rubbing his jaw, and growled.

"I can't take this thing on right now!" He thought to himself, "Not after seeing what it did to Shadow. I'm not strong enough. But I can't let it get the emerald."

He stood up, as the DX 100 landed on the ground.


	18. Shadow's return

**I'm back! lol Soz to keep u guys waiting! Here is chapter 18! (ooo nearly 20!...ahem lol) Anywaykeep R-ing and R-ing!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Sonic tightened his grip of the emerald.

"I'm not gonna let you get it pal! So you should just forget it and run back to your master!" he yelled.

The DX 100 suddenly launched itself at Sonic, at high speed. It caught him slightly off guard. The DX 100 punched him hard on the cheek with such force that Sonic hurtled and crashed into the wall of one of the nearby cliffs. The wall gave way and dust and dirt flew everywhere. The wall collapsed as Sonic hit it. It left a huge pile of rubble and Sonic was trapped underneath it.

The chaos emerald had slipped from Sonic's grip and had landed on the grass. The DX 100 slowly walked toward it, it's hand stretching out ready to pick it up. Suddenly a strange flash zoomed past the robot. The DX 100 blinked and then realised the emerald had disappeared. It then heard a whistle from behind him.

"I'm over here!" a voice called out.

The DX 100 turned around and it's eyes, once again, glowed a dark red. There stood Shadow, tossing the emerald in his hand. The bruises on his face were still there but weren't as worse as before. However the bruise on his neck was still as bad and looked sore. His cuts had healed though. He seemed alright.

"Looking for this?" he said in a mocking tone, holding up the emerald.

Just then Sonic emerged from the rubble, causing dust to unsettle again. Sonic was covered in dirt and dust and had a nasty gash on his cheek He coughed and rubbed the dirt from his eyes.

"Sonic!" he heard. Sonic looked up and saw Shadow standing just ahead of him.  
"Shadow! You're OK!" he yelled.  
"Just about" Shadow replied.

Suddenly the DX 100's engines began to whir loudly. Shadow didn't waste anytime.

"Sonic! We can't fight him but we can still stop him from getting the emerald!" he yelled and, clutching the emerald, ran over the wide area of land. The DX 100 chased him. Sonic stood up and dusted himself down quickly.

Shadow ran rather zig zaggedly (if that's a word! Lol) away from the DX 100. He was soon running towards Sonic again.

"Sonic catch!" he yelled and threw the emerald to Sonic as he ran past. Sonic caught it and ran. The DX 100 screeched it's brakes, turned around and flew after Sonic. Shadow stopped by the broken cliff wall and watched the two blurs carefully. He saw Sonic doing the same twisty running movements and soon saw that he was heading back toward him. He saw the light bounce off the emerald as Sonic threw it in the air.

Shadow managed to catch it. He looked up and saw that the DX 100 had gone.

Sonic stopped just in front of Shadow.

"Where is it?" Shadow asked.  
"I don't know! I looked behind me and he'd just vanished!" Sonic exclaimed. He turned to face Shadow.

"Anyway we've got the emerald now so we better get it back to Tails' place." He said. Shadow was rather sceptical. That robot couldn't just give up. It must be hiding.

Just then the DX 100 reappeared in front of them and was zooming at them (as he had done to Shadow before). Shadow had kept his guard but Sonic had a shorter reaction time and didn't notice right away.

"Sonic! Look out!" Shadow yelled and jumped at Sonic, pushing him out of the DX 100's path. The DX 100 smashed into the cliff. The two hedgehogs landed, not too far away, on the grass.

"Shadow..you just –"  
"I know. Grab my arm."

Sonic did so and Shadow held up the emerald.

"Chaos control!" he yelled and the two disappeared in a flash.


	19. Having a meeting

**Hiii! lol After getting over a small case of writer's block ive finally figured out what I want to do with this story lol Also a note to me new reviewers: THANK U! lol im glad u like the story and sorry for keeping u waiting!

* * *

Chapter 19**

Sonic and Shadow appeared outside Tails' place. Almost as soon as they did, the door opened and Tails and Knuckles walked out. They blinked in surprise.

"Sonic! Oh, and Shadow too!" Tails said.

The two walked over to the hedgehogs and helped them up. Knuckles noticed the gash on Sonic's cheek.

"What happened Sonic?" he asked "We got your note and were just about to come and join you. Did you find an emerald?"  
"Let's talk inside" he said "We need to have a "meeting.""

They all started to walk back to the workshop/apartment. Tails turned to Shadow.

"How about you Shadow? You must be better if they let you go from hospital?"  
"They didn't let me go. I left of my own accord." Shadow replied.  
"Really? But-"  
"Don't worry I'm fine. I think what's more important are matters at hand."

Tails didn't ask anymore questions.

The four went into the dining, just as Amy came from one of Tails' spare bedrooms, yawning and in her dressing gown. She got a bit of a surprise from seeing them all there, especially Shadow.

"Shadow your OK! That's great!" she said, seeing that his wounds were healing (but looked concerned about the bruise on his neck). He nodded. Amy then saw Sonic's wound.

"Sonic! What happened? Are you alright?" she asked.  
"It's ok Amy, just a stratch."  
"I'll get you a first aid kit" she said and ran upstairs, Sonic rolling his eyes.

A little later they all sat around Tail's table, except Shadow who was leaning against the nearest wall. (Amy sat next to Sonic, dabbing his cheek with an antiseptic wipe). Sonic told Knuckles, Tails and Amy about what had happened at the field.

"So I turn around and that DX thingy is there right above me. I think he was after the emerald I just found." He said.  
"That's possible." Knuckles said.

"Well, he knocked me in the face and sent me into a cliff. I don't remember much of it though. I think it knocked me unconscious. But when I get up, outta the rubble, Shadow's there with the emerald."

"I managed to get the emerald before that thing did. I think you must've dropped it Sonic." Shadow said.

"You still have it right?" Tails asked. Shadow nodded and tossed the emerald to the fox. Tails looked at it and smiled.

"Awesome! Now we got three emeralds, if you include those two empty ones Sonic found." He said.  
"Actually we have four." Shadow said.  
"Whatdya mean Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow put his hand behind his back and revealed another chaos emerald, this time a silver colour.

"You know me. I always have one at the ready." Shadow smirked.  
"That's how you got from the hospital to the field!" Sonic said.  
Shadow nodded  
"Well Shadow if you hadn't I would be dead now so good work there!" Sonic replied.  
"Dead?" Knuckles asked.  
"Shadow saved my life back there." Sonic said looking at Shadow.  
"I was just paying you back for when you saved me blue hedgehog." Shadow replied. "It's only half of my debt repaid though."

Sonic smiled. Tails spoke up.

"So now we got four emeralds (well two really) that means there are only three left so we gotta act quickly!"  
The others nodded and they all got up.  
"Can I come too you guys?" Amy asked.  
"Sorry Amy. There isn't enough room in the X Tornado for you."  
"Aaaaaaaaaw! But I want to help you! Plus you always leave me behind!" Amy stropped. Shadow went up to her.  
"You can help by staying here and looking after the emeralds we already have." He said. Amy blinked, staring into those ruby red eyes looking at her. She nodded.

"Yeah OK." She said kicking the floor with the tip of her boot. "I guess it'll do."  
Shadow smiled and said "Good." Then walked to the X Tornado with the others.


	20. Knuckles fits his job description

**Soz for the lack of updating. I suffered a very bad case of writer's block lol. plus i've been playing Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Heroes lol! TY to all of you for being so patient and not detroying your computers everytime u saw I hadn't updated! lol and ta to my new reviewers! Enjoy the chapter (soz it's so short!)**

* * *

**Chapter 20 (omg in the 20s now!)**

So the X tornado took off the ground, leaving Amy sitting rather gloomily on her own in Tails' workshop.

"I hate it how they always leave me behind!" she thought to herself. However she knew that Shadow was right. She wasn't the most athletic or brave or smart of the group of freedom fighters. She'd just slow them down. She sighed and slowly got up, wandering around Tails' place, gazing at his various inventions on display.

"Shadow's right." She said to her-self confidently "I might not be able to help them by going with them. I can help in the way I'm better at doing; making sure that Eggman's creepy robot doesn't get any of our chaos emeralds!"

She stopped walking and sighed again.

"Still, I would have liked to have gone along." She thought.

Looking at the X Tornado's inbuilt "chaos emerald detector", Tails could see that a new object had been detected just below them.

They were flying around the Emerald Coastline, over the ocean. Tails and Knuckles sat in the front of the plane with Sonic sitting on the roof and Shadow in the back.

"Hey Sonic! There's an emerald just down here!" Tails called out. Sonic looked below him at the vast shining water. He sank back and shook his head.

"Aaaaw man what a great place for a chaos emerald to be at; the one place I can't get to!" He moaned.  
"No worries! It's not like you're the only one here who can't swim Sonic!" said Knuckles, opening the hatch and stepping out next to Sonic, much to Tails' disapproval. He saluted to Sonic and dived down into the ocean.

"But how does he even know whereabouts the emerald is?" Tails exclaimed.  
Shadow looked out of his window.  
"He's a treasure hunter. He'll be fine" he said calmly to Tails.  
"He's right Tails! Knuckles'll find it no probs!" Sonic said reassuringly and gave Tails a thumbs up. Tails nodded.

"Ok if you guys say so. But I'm gonna have to land the X Tornado or we'll run out o fuel, so hold on!" and with that Tails turned the X Tornado around, heading toward the beach, and landed.

As it landed Sonic stood tall and he could faintly see a red spec swimming toward the shore, from the distance.

"Hey guys I think Knuckles is coming back!" he said.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Knuckles appeared at the shore, panting for breath. The others ran to him.

"Knuckles! Did ya get it?" Tails asked eagerly. Knuckles didn't speak, as he was so out of breath from all of his swimming but simply nodded and held up the green chaos emerald.


	21. Too tall to be a hedgehog

Hey! here's the next chapter for ya! Something midly exciting happens now! FINALLY! lol  
_Reviews: (some a bit late so soz bout that)  
_**SoMe fan and dude**: Soz about not updating for ages and for the length of the chapters. I'll try and write more and make up for me mistake lol but im glad ure still reading the story :)

**devilburns**: hehehe here ya go! I took your hint and thanks for your positive response!

**pitty**: thanks luvvy. yeh i know i take a long time sometimes lol it's coz I'm taking my GCSEs in 3months and im doing a lot of prep work lol booooooooooring!

ON with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 21  
**

The DX 100, seeing that the two annoying hedgehogs had disappeared, did not try to bother and recover the emerald. Instead, he would take back what it rightfully owned, and not simply because Eggman had ordered it to but because it wanted the immense power the doctor had promised.

It was flying, rather aimlessly, away from the battlefield and landed on a very tall cliff edge. It identified the two hedgehogs, it's scanners bleeping away madly.

_"Identification commencing… _

Subject 1:  
Species: Hedgehog  
Skin colour: Blue  
Eye colour: Green  
Age: Approximately 15 years  
…………………….  
Subject identified as Sonic the Hedgehog.

Subject 2:  
Species: Hedgehog  
Skin colour: Black (red streaks on spikes)  
Eye colour: Red  
Age: Unknown  
…………………….  
Subject identified as Shadow the Hedgehog.

Identifications complete.

They try so hard not to let me take a Chaos Emerald…They must have the remaining chaos emeralds…… I must have power…commencing "Auto-find-and-drive-location" to the emeralds…"

The DX 100 then flew away, in the direction of Tails' workshop.

Amy had had enough of being cooped up inside and decided to sunbathe just outside. She lay on a deck chair, half asleep, in her bikini and sunglasses.

"I know I have to stay here and look after those emeralds but who says I can't relax whilst doing it huh?" she said to herself.

Just then she heard something. Something which sounded like an engine, slowly stopping. She sat up, taking off her sunglasses, to see who or what the sound came from. She saw a figure, which looked like a hedgehog but was too tall to be one. It stood not too far away from her. Amy jumped up.

"Sonic? Is that you? You gave me a fright there!" she said with a start. But then she focused her vision and the figure began to walk toward her.  
"Wait a minute…you're not Sonic!" she stomped her foot.  
"You're that DX thingy pretending to be Sonic!" she yelled, picking up her trusty Piki Hammer. "How dare you imitate him, you phoney!"

She ran at the robot, Piki Hammer held up high and ready to strike. But as she swung the hammer the DX 100 simply caught the handle, stopping the hammer's tracks. Amy gasp and let go of the hammer. The DX 100 threw the hammer aside and suddenly punched Amy hard to the face. Amy, being as weak and vulnerable as she was, was forced to the ground, by the blow, and fell unconscious.

The DX 100 looked away form Amy, it's sights set on the workshop and the chaos emeralds. It launched himself at the workshop's wall, destroying it. It ransacked Tails' workplace, crushing his displays of inventions, knocking over valuables and things. It searched frantically for the emeralds.

Just then he found a hidden door on the floor, underneath a carpet. The DX 100 fired at it, so the floor smashed. Multi-coloured glows shone from the floor. It had found the emeralds.


	22. It's in City Hall!

**Hey guys! Please keep on reviewing or i won't know how to improve my story! lol I was gonna update yesterday but my sister hogged the computer all day! boo lol Anyways I forgot to mention before:**

SoMe fan and dude: yep something exciting WILL happen lol i have it all in my head and it's gonna be awesome. I just have to sort out how to order the stuff before if ya know whati mean lol

Ok now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**  
Sonic, Tails, Shadow and a very cold Knuckles were flying quickly back toward the city. Sonic, once again on the roof of the X Tornado, looked down at the wondrous skyscrapers and the tiny ant like cars and people below. He relaxed as the X tornado cruised over the city, almost falling asleep.

But suddenly, as they flew over the City Hall, the X Tornado's detector bleeped, telling Tails that it could sense another emerald.

"Sonic! It says there's another emerald just here!" Tails called out. Sonic blinked, awakening himself. Tails stopped the X Tornado from moving forward, so now they were hovering over City Hall.

"We'll have to go check it out!" Sonic yelled, against the loud noise of the plane's engine. Just then Shadow, unexpectedly, got up, opened the roof and jumped out so that he now stood beside Sonic.

"I'm coming with you." He said.  
"We'll wait for you here so don't be long k?" Tails called out, showing a thumbs up. Sonic nodded and gave a thumbs up back at Tails. He then turned to Shadow.

"Let's go."

Shadow nodded. The two hedgehogs then jumped off the plane's roof and sped down the side of the nearest skyscraper. They jumped, twisting and turning like gymnasts, along the walls of the buildings until they eventually landed on the concrete ground of Central Station Square.

They quickly rushed into the huge room; the reception area. Sure enough, a few yards away from the two hedgehogs, was a purple chaos emerald, sitting in a glass display case. Just as soon as they'd entered the building, the President emerged, surrounded by his various employees, asking if they could do anything for him, from a large staircase. The President spotted the two hedgehogs and greeted them.

"Sonic! And Shadow! Good to see you two again! Have you come here to see the chaos emerald I found recently?"  
The hedgehogs blinked in surprise.

"You found it?" Sonic asked, almost blurting out the question as he spoke it.  
"Yes, as I was driving back from a meeting with my board. It was sticking out of the road, as you can imagine, and it gave my limo a flat tyre! But it was a good thing really, as now I can show it off here!" The President smiled with glee.

Shadow rolled his eyes slightly, so not to be noticed as the President was an important man.  
"We need this emerald quickly!" he said.  
"What Shadow means to say is that there is a new evil force at work Mr President. It's after the chaos emeralds and if it gets all 7 then it will turn into an unstoppable monster! Don't you remember the incident with Chaos?"

The President blinked.  
"Oh my! Of course I remember it! What exactly is this new force?"  
"It's an all powerful robot Eggman built." Shadow explained. It runs on the power of the emeralds so we have to make sure it doesn't get any more."  
"Well in that case you can take it, by all means!" said the President. He waved his hand at one of his employees, who quickly came forward and unlocked the case. Sonic picked up the emerald.

"I can alert my armed forces immediately Sonic. They can help you out." The President suggested.  
"Don't worry. We've got this under control." Shadow replied.  
"Thanks Mr. President!" said Sonic and he zoomed out of the building, with Shadow following him.

The President watched from the door as Sonic and Shadow jumped back up the various buildings to the X Tornado, hovering above him and waved the two hedgehogs a goodbye.


	23. Wet and red with blood

**Here's the next chapter fresh off of my Microsoft Word! I think you guys will like this one! Enjoy and please R+R!

* * *

Chapter 23 **

Sonic and Shadow reached the X Tornado and, as soon as they landed on it's roof, Tails fired up the engine. They zoomed through the clouds. Sonic looked at the emerald. It shone as the sunlight hit it, gleaming softly. Shadow looked at it too and smiled.

"Now there's only one more emerald left to find." He said confidently.  
"Yup!" Sonic replied.

Suddenly the plane jolted violently, nearly flinging the two hedgehogs off of it. They looked toward the front of the plane and saw that it was on fire! They could hear Tails and Knuckles, from inside the plane, yelling in shock and fear.

"Aaah! I'm having trouble keeping the plane steady guys! Hold on!" Tails yelled and he swerved the X Tornado sharply to the right, toward a large red bridge, which lead out of Station Square. The X Tornado made an emergency crash landing, just near the beginning of the bridge.

Dust and dirt rose as the plane hit the concrete floor. After a few seconds, the door opened and Tails and Knuckles emerged, coughing and spluttering. Knuckles was holding the chaos emerald he had found.

"Sonic! Shadow! Are you guys alright?" Tails called out. Just then they heard a loud sound coming from behind them. It sounded like an engine. A shadow fell over them. The two friends turned around and saw the DX 100, hovering above them in an intimidating fashion.

But then they heard the rubble move and Sonic and Shadow emerged, coughing and fanning the dust away from their eyes and mouths. They looked up, spotting the DX 100 in the air.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Sonic said.

The DX 100 could see that Knuckles and Sonic were both holding the chaos emeralds it needed.

_"Resistance is futile…Give those chaos emeralds to me!" _it said unexpectedly. It held out it's arm, which then quickly transformed into a powerful looking laser gun.

"No way! Your not getting them!" Sonic yelled in reply.

Suddenly the DX 100 shot at Knuckles. The laser hit Knuckles, in the leg, at such force he was blown back a bit. Knuckles yelled out in pain and shock, dropping the emerald as he was forced backward. The others gasped.

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled, running to him.

The DX 100 picked up the emerald and laughed in a low and rather scary electronic voice. Sonic growled.

_"You force me to use difficult measures on you. I already had to do that to get these.." _said the DX 100, holding up the four other emeralds it had stolen from Tails' workshop (two uncoloured and the red and silver ones).  
Shadow's mind clicked and he gasped.

"Oh no! Amy!" he cried.  
"What did you do to her!" Sonic yelled at the robot.  
_"What I had to do to get the emeralds…"_ The DX 100 said solemnly.

Suddenly the DX 100 charged at Sonic and thumped the side of his head with the side of it's laser gun fist. Shadow blinked with shock and Sonic landed on the ground unconscious, dropping the emerald.

The DX 100 picked up the emerald and looked around at Shadow.  
_"Thank you for these"_ it said, holding up all emeralds in his collection. _"Soon we'll meet again but I won't be the same." _

It's eyes glowed red._ "Chaos control"_ and with that it disappeared in a flash of light

Shadow ran to Sonic and knelt by his head. The side of Sonic's head, that had been struck, was wet and red with blood.

"Sonic? Can you hear me?" Shadow shook Sonic slightly. Sonic half opened his eyes and groaned with pain. Tails came over, supporting the limping Knuckles.

"He got away…didn't he.." Sonic said, sounding dazed and tired.  
"Yeah but we can talk about that later. We've got to get back to Tails' workshop, for yours, Knuckles' and Amy's sakes."

Sonic nodded slowly.

"Just don't fall asleep on me now ok Sonic?" Shadow said  
Sonic murmured something in reply about being sleepy and his eyes were heavy. He fell unconscious again. Shadow looked up at Tails with concern.

"Now," he said, looking at Tails but seemidly talking to himself, "How are we gonna get back?"

"The X Tornado's completely busted…" said Tails sadly.  
"You can carry us back." Knuckles suggested, wincing in pain. "Tails can carry me and you can carry Sonic."  
"Ok I'll meet you guys at the workshop. Be as fast as you can. Amy could be in trouble."

Tails nodded. He whirled his two tails together and, holding Knuckles by the wrists, took off in the direction of his workshop. Shadow picked up Sonic, carrying him in his arms, and sped off in the same direction. _  
_


	24. Discovering the ruins

**Here's the next chapter for u guys! I'm glad u liked the last chapter! There's some cool stuff coming up! I'm getting kinda excited! lol anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Shadow ran as quickly as he could and very soon reached Tails' workshop. He was shocked by what he saw of it though. Part of the front wall, just by the door, was completely gone, its remains lying in rubble on the ground. It looked rather unstable. (He'd managed to get there before Tails and Knuckles.)

Then Shadow noticed Amy, sitting in the middle of the grass just by the workshop. She was clutching her head, crying uncontrollably. Shadow ran to her, still carrying the unconscious Sonic.

"Amy?" he said softly, looking down at her.  
Amy gasped and looked around at Shadow, tears falling from her eyes. She suddenly grabbed Shadow's legs, as if she were a child not wanting her father to leave her.

"Oh Shadow I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I don't know what happened! It was so scary..." she sobbed, almost hyperventilating. Shadow managed to, carefully, put Sonic down on the grass, just next to him, then knelt down and embraced Amy.

"Calm down. Just take deep breaths." Shadow said. She did so.  
"Now, tell me what happened here?" he asked, in a soft caring tone.

Amy explained, amongst her tears; about how she just went outside to sunbathe then saw the "DX thingy" in the distance.

"..And so I ran at him, with my hammer, but he hit me and everything went black. I woke up a few minutes ago and saw..." she swallowed and gasped for breath "...I saw…what he'd done!" she pointed at Tails' workshop.  
"He's got your emeralds because of me! I'm really sorry Shadow!" she cried and buried her face into his chest, sobbing madly.

Shadow sighed and looked at the workshop.

Just then, Tails appeared from the sky, carrying Knuckles. They landed carefully just by Shadow. Tails saw his workshop and was in utter shock. He ran to the crushed wall; seemidly obliviously to Shadow and Amy. He fell to his knees and was on the verge of tears. But the greater shock came to him when he looked inside.

All of his things had been trashed, blown about and broken. Most of the inventions, which he had put on display, lay shattered on the ground. Luckily no more walls had been broken but the place had been made intoa dump.

"I don't believe it!" Tails gasped, "It's completely wrecked my home!" He began to cry a little. Amy brought her head away from Shadow's chest briefly.

"Tails I'm really sorry…" she said quietly.  
"Amy, it's ok. You tried your best to stop him" Shadow said to her, reassuringly "It's not your fault."

Tails, rather sadly, walked back to Shadow and Amy.  
"He's right" he said bravely "You did your best." He smiled at her. Amy smiled back.  
"Thanks Tails."

Just then Amy noticed Sonic. (A/N: FINALLY! Lol)

"Oh my gosh!" she cried "Is Sonic alright?"  
"He took a nasty knock to the head" Shadow replied. He then looked at Knuckles.  
"How about you Knuckles?" he asked  
"It still hurts but I'll live." Knuckles said.

"I guess what the worst thing is, is that now the DX 100 has 6 emeralds (2 already inside it) and we have no way of finding where the last emerald is, without the X Tornado's navigation system!" Tails said sadly.

"Yes but Sonic and Knuckles are the priority here, I think." Shadow said, standing up. "I think the best thing to do is split up. I'll go and search for the last emerald; you call an ambulance and get these two to hospital ok? I can meet up with you later" h

Tails wasn't sure about splitting up, especially in this situation, but he also knew that Shadow has had a lot of experience using chaos control, and such, and so he probably had a better clue of where the emeralds could be than any of them.

"Ok Shadow! Good luck." Tails replied. Shadow nodded. He then went to Amy, who was still kneeling on the ground. He knelt in front of her.  
"Don't worry Amy everything will be ok." He said and kissed her, quietly, on the cheek. Amy smiled and blushed a little bit.

Shadow stood up and zoomed away toward the city, in a last hope to get the final chaos emerald.


	25. Waking up to reality

**hey! Here's the next chapter! Soz it's a bit short buthey I think it's good lol**

Moulin: Thanks for ure review! lol Glad u like the story!

DragonDancer91: hehe thanks. Yeh Knuckles is cool but he isnt my fave (ahemShadowfan!ahem lol) But hey he's in my story and he gets injured so I guess thts cool lol And yeh there r more exciting scenes on their way:D

**On we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Sonic felt as if he were trapped in darkness. He couldn't open his eyes, as they were too heavy, and his body felt limp.

Suddenly, he found himself in the field, almost like where he'd found the red chaos emerald. There was a feeling of emptiness in the atmosphere around him. The only sound he could hear was the softness of the wind, blowing through the grass.

Sonic began to feel less worried about his whereabouts. He lay on the grass and, closing his eyes, breathed slowly and through his nose, taking in the tranquillity.

But suddenly he heard it again. The terrible noise of the engine. He opened his eyes sharply and saw the DX 100 hovering over him maliciously. Sonic stood up, staring at it.

The atmosphere changed. The once beautifully blue sky turned red and the grass shrivelled and died. Sonic blinked, confused at what was going on and, once again, becoming afraid. The DX 100's engine became louder and louder until Sonic couldn't bear it anymore. It was like a shrilling shriek and it overpowered Sonic's soul and filled his body with fear. Sonic clutched his ears and fell to his knees. He screamed aloud in pain.

The noise built up and up and up until….

Sonic opened his eyes and sat up, like a shot, gasping for air. It took him several seconds to take in his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed and Tails was beside him.

"Sonic! Are you OK? You looked like you were having a nightmare, judging by all of the tossing and shouting you were doing just now.

Sonic looked at Tails, rather blankly, still breathing heavily. He put his hand on his head, realising his true surroundings.

"It was nasty Tails", he said "Not a nice dream at all."  
"You've been unconscious for a long time. Maybe it was the bump that did it to you?"  
"Yeah…the last thing I remember is…Shadow."

There was a short silence.  
Tails felt a little awkward so decided he needed to break it.

"Well Knuckles is doing ok!" He said cheerfully "The bone in his leg isn't broken, luckily, but the laser broke some of the ligaments so he has to stay in overnight for observation."

Sonic nodded.  
"That's good. What about Amy? And where's Shadow?"  
"Amy's fine. She just had a little bit of shock from the attack that's all. No cuts or anything. She's getting some food. And Shadow went to go and find the last chaos emerald."

Sonic sighed sadly.  
"We've failed Tails." He said quietly and almost to himself, "That DX 100 has six emeralds now and there's about a 1 in a million chance Shadow will find one without help." His ears drooped.

Tails frowned slightly, a little annoyed at Sonic's attitude toward it all.

"This isn't like you Sonic! Shadow can do it! He's had experience with using chaos control and stuff so he can probably sense chaos emeralds, a little like Knuckles can with the master emerald." He said.

Sonic looked up at his friend. He smiled a little.

"Yeah perhaps your right little bro. There's still hope."


	26. An unexpected find

**Hey guys! New chapter for ya!  
**  
**SoMe fan and dude** - Hehehe the DX 100 is looking for chaos emeralds to get absolute power and take over lol (as it always is!) I'm glad u liked the chapter!  
**truheart** - As I sed before Knuckles is cool but not my fave. But yeh i'll try and involve him a bit more

**Now I must tell u this chapter has a slight gorey attitude to it. It has scenes of blood n stuff and includes coughadeathcough so u've been warned!**

Just a reminder: **I don't own thecharacters in this story except for the DX 100.Sonic, Shadow and etc belong to SEGA!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26  
**  
Shadow followed his instincts. He let his feet take him away from Mystic Ruins, through Station Square and out toward the dessert. As he approach the desolate wasteland, he suddenly stopped. Clearer than ever, he could sense a chaos emerald nearby.

He looked around and saw nothing but sand being blown about by the vast winds. But in the distance, he could vaguely make out a pyramid.

"It must be in there." He said to himself and sped off toward the pyramid.

Sure enough, as he got closer and closer to the pyramid he could sense an emerald's presence more than ever. He stopped and looked up at the massive structure, wondering how to get inside.

But then he saw that he didn't need to think up an idea to break in. There was a break in one of the walls, looking as if something had smashed through it. Shadow pondered about why this was but didn't waste any time. He jumped through the wall and into the pyramid.

Shadow raced through various long corridors, slowly beginning to recognise his surroundings. He suddenly stopped, as his mind finally clicked.

"This is Eggman's Pyramid Base!" he said aloud.

He looked around, rather confused.

"I thought that Eggman had abandoned it, yet it looks as if the power supply is back up and running."

He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter! I have to get that chaos emerald, fast!" he reminded himself and continued down the long corridors.

He soon reached the door to the main control room. He kicked down the door and saw a shocking sight. The room had been almost completely destroyed. Sharp sparks of electricity flew about randomly and machines were smashed and broken. Broken wires dangled down from the ceiling, slowly swaying to and fro. The place had been left just like Tails' workshop had been.

Shadow carefully walked inside, shielding himself from the sparks and looking around. Suddenly, he heard a weak voice trying to speak up. Shadow blinked.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

He walked further in.

"The chaos emerald must be in this room. It's presence is very strong." He thought to himself.

He then saw the movement again. It came from just behind a pile of various broken machine parts. Shadow went there and, to his astonishment, found Eggman lying there, bruised broken and bleeding.

There were bruises on his face and various cuts but, most noticeable, there was large metal rod sticking through Eggman's chest. Shadow cringed but knelt down by Eggman.

"Eggman! What happened here?"  
"It's…all over now" Eggman spluttered.  
"What?"  
"DX…100…it's re…belling…It wants …ultimate power and…has lost it's …allegiance to me…"  
"It has 6 of the 7 emeralds. I can sense the last one is in here somewhere though."  
"Yes…here…"

Eggman weakly held up his left hand and revealed the final chaos emerald. Shadow took the emerald and looked at it.

"I…managed…to keep it away…"  
"Well…that was good of you Eggman…but don't think you're a hero now. You still deserve this you know." Shadow said, rather cold heartedly.  
"I…know…" Eggman coughed.

Shadow blinked. Eggman then began to hyperventilate a little and then took his last breath.

Shadow stood up, looking at Eggman's body for a second, then at the chaos emerald.

"Chaos control" he said and disappeared in a bright light.


	27. Watching the News

**Me again! Here's the next chapters for u!  
**  
**SoMe fan and dude:** Hey! lol there was blood! you just have to imagine it! lol

Only a few chapters left until the ULTRA COOL ACTION! yay lol

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The time was late afternoon and Sonic sat in his hospital bed, now with a fresh bandage round the wound on his head, in a mood. He hated the fact that he was bedridden and his felt an eager need to go for a run, like it was an addiction he was trying to give up. The doctors said that he needed to stay in overnight for observation (along with Knuckles).

Tails was sat in a big armchair asleep, in the corner of the room. Amy was sat on the end of Sonic's bed, flicking through a magazine. Knuckles was allowed to stay with them too, as he got bored and a bit lonely in his room.

Sonic turned on the TV, kindly given on loan from one of the doctor's to stop Sonic from whining as much.

He skipped through the channels, utterly bored, until he stopped on a news channel.

_"Good evening. This is Scarlett Garcia reporting to you live from Central Station Square, where earlier today, the two world renowned heroes Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs were spotted with The President. They left soon afterward with, what appeared to be a chaos emerald."_

Sonic blinked.

_"But then later on eye witnesses spotted their plane, the infamous X Tornado, in flames just by the bridge leading out from Station Square."_

Knuckles leaned forward, toward the screen and Sonic sat upright.

"Tails!" he called out. Tails blinked slowly  
"What..? Sonic what's up..?" he yawned.  
"Look!" Sonic yelped and pointed frantically at the TV screen.  
Amy looked up from her magazine and Tails slowly walked up next to Sonic, dragging his feet.

_"Baffling these events were, but just a few hours afterward the President announced that he would broadcast an important announcement. We now go live to City Hall, where the President will make his announcement."_

The image switched from the reporter to the President, standing behind his podium and blinding camera flashes, appearing from each corner of the screen.

_"Citizens of Station Square, according to information, from a reliable source, that there is a new evil among us. A creation sent from the notorious Dr Eggman."_

" You said you wouldn't say anything!" Sonic yelled at the screen, before promptly being sushed by Amy.

"According to this information, Eggman has deployed a new robot upon our city. It's called the…"

Suddenly the roof smashed, sending glass and debris everywhere. The camera jogged and people screamed and could be seen running away, on camera. Sonic Amy Knuckles and Tails gasped as they watched.

The President shielded himself from the glass but fell to the ground. A figure emerged from the dust and the camera zoomed in on it. It could then be seen that it was the DX 100.

_"I am the DX 100. I shall soon be your new ruler and master, once I obtain the final chaos emerald!"_

He grabbed the President's collar, lifting him up. The President began to choke and security guards appeared but were easily kicked away by the robot.

He threw the President at the camera, which showed no more of the happening. The screen went fuzzy and they could see no more.

"We've got to stop him!" Sonic yelled and jumped out of bed.  
"But Sonic, what about your injury?"  
"Fuck it! I've got to get to Station Square!" he yelled.

Suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of them. It was almost blinding and the four freedom fighters shielded their eyes. As the light faded, Shadow could be seen standing there, holding the chaos emerald.

"Shadow!" Sonic said, blinking in surprise.

"I found it guys." He said and held up the emerald.

The emerald shone in all of its mighty, in Shadow's hand.

"Excellent! Where was it?" Knuckles asked.

"That's the thing," said Shadow, slowly "…Eggman's dead."

"What!" the all shouted at once.  
"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"The chaos emerald was in Eggman's old Pyramid Base, in the desert. I went inside there to get it and found him. I guess the DX 100's gotten mad with power." Shadow explained.

"Well we have a small advantage now, at least "said Tails  
"Let's go stop that creep for good!" said Sonic.

The four linked arms and Shadow closed his eyes.

"Chaos Control!"

They disappeared in the light again.


	28. Transformations

**Ooooooh! This is it! lol exciting stuff here (well i hope u find it exciting lol) please R+R! And ty to all the reviewers from last chapter (soz im really tired and cnt remember your names but ty to you all the same:D)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The five heroes appeared in Central Station Square, in a flash. They arrived just outside City Hall, behind a huge crowd, that had gathered outside the building. Police officers created a barrier, to stop any of the civilians from coming any closer.

There was a lot of chattering amongst the crowd. They were the same questions being asked and Sonic could here them being bounced around the crowd.

"What was it that attacked here just now?"

"I wonder if the President is ok?"

"Was this Eggman's plan?"

"What'll happen next?"

Shadow looked at Sonic.

"What to do now?" he asked.

Sonic frowned, still looking at City Hall.

Just then the wall, just behind the police officers, burst open and clouds of dust arose as the bricks broke out of place. The officers yelled and tried to shield themselves from the falling debris. Some were knocked unconscious by the bricks whilst the other lucky ones managed to get away. The crowd screamed and ran away.

Sonic and the others gasped but stanced, getting ready for a fight.

There was a rather awkward silence. But suddenly, out of the darkness shot a long mechanical arm. It shot right at Shadow and knocked him off his feet. He fell on the ground, dropping the emerald. The arm grabbed the chaos emerald, as soon as it had fallen from Shadow's grip, and shot back into the darkness, in an instant.

They all blinked.

"Dammit! I can't believe that just happened" yelled Shadow.

The ground started to shake. Huge mechanical tentacles shot through and ground, swerving through as it they were pumpkin roots in a field.

"Oh no! We better get to higher grounds!" Sonic yelled and jumped up to the nearest buildings. Tails flew up after his friend and Knuckles climbed upward, with the greatest of speed. Shadow grabbed Amy and shot up the building, after his friends.

The tentacles became rooted into the ground and, what appeared to be a mechanical body, shot up and through several skyscrapers.

The five friends stood on top of a large building. They watched in horror as civilians were crushed by falling debris. They tiny city, below their feet, glowed an orange colour as some areas set alight, because of electrical breakages. Cars exploded and everything became a wreck. The sky turned red and all seemed lost.

The DX 100 had transformed, thanks to having all 7 chaos emeralds within it. It screeched a horribly high pitched sound and Sonic and the others frantically covered their ears to drown out the din.

Once it had stopped, the DX 100 suddenly spat out grey stones. The seven emeralds were now drained of all their power and lay colourless and scattered in the ruins of Station Square.

"It's used the emeralds power!" Shadow yelled. "How are we gonna stop this thing Sonic!"

Sonic didn't answer and, instead, looked up at the newly transformed DX 100 in despair.

_"All must bow down to me!"_ came a booming voice "_I am the ultimate power!"_ The DX 100 yelled and laughed manically.

Amy looked down and noticed something. It was one of the emeralds. She picked it up and looked at it curiously.

"Hey Sonic. Look what I just found." She said. Sonic turned around and saw the emerald. He took it and look at it. Tails' brain clicked.

"Hey maybe we can defeat it you guys!" he chirped. "It's like the fight with Chaos! The DX 100 must of only used the negative power of the emeralds but we can use their real power!"

Shadow looked rather confused but Sonic grinned at his little fox friend.

"You're right Tails! Shadow and I can use our super powers to beat him!" he said optimistically.

Tails Amy and Knuckles scampered off (Knuckles a bit slow because of his leg!) to gather the rest of the emeralds. Sonic and Shadow stayed stood on the building's top, watching the DX 100 continue to destroy the remainders of the City.

"Are you sure we can do this Sonic?" Shadow asked "Even though the emerald's powers are gone we can still use them?"

"Yep! It's because the true power, to use the chaos emeralds is within us."  
He looked up at the red sky.  
"Our positive feelings and our hearts combined create immense power."

Shadow nodded and Amy Tails and Knuckles appeared again.

"Sonic! Shadow!" Tails called out.

The two hedgehogs turned around and saw their three friends holding the six other emeralds.

"You can do it you guys!" Amy said and smiled.

They all handed over the emeralds and they lay at Sonic and Shadow's feet.

"Let's do this Shadow!" Sonic said. Shadow smiled and nodded in reply. They both closed their eyes.

The emeralds began to glow again and rose off of the ground and, very quickly span round and round the two hedgehogs. Their spikes wavered and Sonic's rose upward. A golden glow surrounded them and it became bright and brighter. As the brightness intensified, Sonic and Shadow clenched their fists and…SHOM! (AN soz bad sound effect!) They had successfully transformed into Super Sonic and Super Shadow.


	29. The Final Battle

**Hey guys soz about not updating yesterday i was at a party lol**

**Celina: **Thank you! lol yes I love Shadow. and yes I was actually planning on putting some ShadAmy in this chapter but I put in a little more just for you! ;) oo yeh and Im's sorry about those little mistakes in the last chapter. I had just finished getting the 180th emblem on SA2B (hoooorah!) and tht took me aaages so was very tired lol

**Another note, have u guys heard of the new Shadow game! GASP! i cnt wait for that one!  
btw this chapter had a bit of ShadAmy in it, nothing gross tho**.

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29  
**  
Both hedgehogs looked very magnificent indeed. Knuckles and Tails smiled, knowing that their two friends could do this no sweat. Amy stared in wonder at Shadow, for she had never actually seen him in his super form properly before.

Sonic and Shadow nodded at each other.

"I'll be there in 2 seconds" Shadow said and Sonic disappeared in a sparkle of light.

Shadow floated to Amy and put his hand on her cheek. Amy smiled and grasped it in her own.

"Good luck…Shadow the Hedgehog." She said, her eyes melting into Shadow's.

Shadow smiled. He didn't say anything but Amy knew the care Shadow was showing toward her. He backed away slightly and disappeared in the same sparkly fashion as Sonic.

Shadow appeared by Sonic, who had been patiently waiting for him.

"Let's do it!" Shadow yelled and the two hedgehogs raced toward the DX 100 at full speed.

As they flew, Sonic was looking for a weak spot, almost like a scanner. He saw the compartment where the DX 100 put the chaos emeralds, to absorb their power.

"That could be his weak spot! Let's give that a try!" he yelled. Shadow nodded and they increased their speed, so that they were now hurtling toward the DX 100's body.

Suddenly, one of the huge metal tentacles rose up and swung at the hedgehogs. Luckily, Sonic and Shadow moved apart so collision was avoided.

The two of them shot at the DX 100's middle. They hit the compartment, which smashed a bit, and the DX 100 screamed in pain.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted.

The two flew back, hovering in the air, and watched the DX 100 squirm in pain. However, a few seconds later it recovered and began to fire huge laser beams at the two heroes.

"You'll pay for this!" it yelled, frantically firing the laser beams.

Sonic and Shadow quickly dodged them, by zipping too and fro. They, once again, zoomed at the DX 100's middle and hit it, with such a force that they broke through and out of the other side.

A distant cheering could be heard from the building. Knuckles and Tails jumped up and down and cheered on their friends. Amy watched the two hedgehogs in their battle.

"Shadow…" She thought to herself.

Once again, the DX 100 yelled out in pain and began to fire the lasers again, but a lot quicker, in it's aim to get rid of the two hedgehogs for good.

Shadow began to feel a bit like he did at the ARK incident. His breathing became heavier and could feel sweat running down his forehead. Sonic noticed this and became concerned.

"Shadow, are you OK?" he asked  
"I'm fine…" he said, a little breathlessly.

Suddenly, a laser shot at them. It was heading toward Sonic, who didn't noticed as he was too concerned with Shadow's rapid energy loss. But Shadow noticed it.

"Sonic, look out!" he yelled and shot in front of Sonic. Sonc blinked in surprise and turned to see Shadow taking the hit of the laser. It hit him in the shoulder, which pushed him backward slightly. Shadow clenched his wound and screamed.

Then the DX 100 saw it's chance and whacked Shadow with one of it's huge metal tentacles. Shadow hurtled to the ground and landed on a pile of rubble. Dirt and dust flew from it and Shadow made impact.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled. The DX 100 laughed evilly, waving it's tentacles about itself. Sonic growled and clenched his fist.

Knuckles, Tails and Amy saw Shadow fall and gasped.  
Amy yelled out "No! Shadow!" Tears began to dwell in her eyes.  
"Please don't let it happen!" she said aloud, almost as if it were a prayer. "Please, let Shadow be OK!" she fell on her knees and began to cry slightly.

Tails knelt by her and Knuckles put his hand on her shoulder.

Just then, a bright glow could be seen from the ground. The pile of rubble burst upward and a the glow hovered up.

Amy looked up, wiping away her tears.

The glow, in fact, was Shadow. He was breathing heavily but looked very angry and full of a new kind of power, as it were. Growling, he shot past Sonic, who blinked with surprise, and flew at The DX 100's head. Using all of his strength Shadow burst through the mechanical beast.

A horrible scream could be heard and the DX 100 began to jerk and sparks flew from it. The red glowing in it's eyes stopped and it began to fall apart. It's limbs fell to the ground. It's body collapsed and broke as it hit the ground. More dirt and dust arose and became a curtain, surrounding the two hedgehogs and making them blind to their friend's view.

The DX 100 lay in a heap on the ground. It was no more.

Shadow was hovering just behind where the DX 100's head had been. He was panting heavily. Just then he began to sway and his glow slowly vanished. His eyes closed and his body began to fall, from exhaustion. But then he felt a grip around his torso and he stopped falling.

The other waited anxiously on the building roof.

"I can't see them anymore!" Knuckles said "There's a cloud of dust."  
"But they beat the DX 100!" Tails yelled out in happiness

"Please be ok…" Amy said quietly to herself.

Just then two figures emerged from the smoke, one carrying the other by the chest.

Knuckles, Amy and Tails smiled.

"Sonic! You're OK!" Tails yelled.

Sonic landed by his friends and changed back to his normal form. He lay Shadow on the ground and Amy ran to him.

She put her hand on his cheek.

"Shadow?" she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes again. "Please wake up…"  
There was no reply.

Sonic looked away and shut his eyes with grief. Knuckles and Tails stopped smiling.

"Shadow, please…" Amy said, a little more strongly but becoming more entangled by sadness. A tear fell from her eyes and it landed on Shadow's face, falling from his cheek, as if it were his own. Amy hugged Shadow and began to break down.

The atmosphere became very awkward. None of the others thought that anything they could say would help so they stayed silent.

Amy went to Shadow's ear and whispered.

"Shadow…I love you."

"…I love…you too…Amy…" came a croaky voice.

Amy gasped and sat up. Shadow opened his eyes weakly and smiled.  
The other gasped too.  
Shadow pulled himself up, so that he was on his knees. He looked up at Sonic and smiled.

"We did it Sonic." He said, his throat obviously sore. Sonic nodded and gave a thumbs up.  
"You saved my life Shadow." He said.  
"...the other half...of my debt repaid..." Shadow replied

Shadow turned to Amy and put his hand on her cheek.  
Amy's eyes sparkled, amongst her tears (which were now of joy).

The two leant forward and kissed.


	30. Thinking about the future

**And so, my friends, here it is. The final chapter of my fic. ...bursts into tears noooooo bwaaa!  
Ok im alright now lol Yes here it is! I hope you like it and I hope you liked the story! It's been fun to write.  
Thank u to all of my fans and reviewers! I love ya!  
Who knows? I may write a sequel:D **

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

A few hours later, Aid helicopters were flown to the scene. The Aid crew searched amongst the rubble for survivors and loaded them into the helicopters, which then flew the casualties to a medical centre.

The leader of the Aid crew, Mark Stevenson, came over to Sonic and thanked him. He examined Knuckle's leg.

"Knuckles, your leg is looking ok but still needs rest. If the hospital told you to stay in then I best suggest you stay in our medical unit until your leg is fully healed." He said.

Then, he went to see Shadow, who sat upright now, leaning on Amy's shoulder.

"Your shoulder's in pretty bad shape, Shadow. And you have a couple of cuts to your face. You'll have to come to the medical unit too, I'm afraid."

He stood up.

"One of my helicopters can take you both there."

Sonic nodded. Tails went over to Mark.

"Excuse me sir but can we get a ride too? My plane is completely busted you see…"  
he asked awkwardly.  
"Of course! I'd be glad to give you a lift home!" Mark answered, smiling.

While Tails was talking to Mark, Amy looked at Shadow.

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon." She said quietly to him.  
"…I know…" Shadow replied, still a bit breathless.  
"…I meant what I said you know," Amy said. She smiled warmly at him. Shadow smiled back weakly, his eyes half open and beginning to close again.  
"I know…" he said again. He rested his head on Amy's shoulder.

He felt almost in complete bliss, like back in the old days, when he was with his beloved Maria. He felt like he could just live like this forever. Amy felt the same way too. She sat there, holding Shadow in her arms, and felt as if it were perfect. She didn't want to move. Shadow closed his eyes and fell unconscious once more.

Mark then asked Amy to get up and help get Shadow onto a stretcher. So, rather reluctantly, she got up and did so. Tails helped Knuckles into the helicopter and sat him down.

"Thanks Tails." Knuckles said, gratefully.  
"No problems!" Tails replied.

Shadow was then put into the helicopter and Amy jumped in afterward. Tails poked his head around the door.

"Aren't you coming Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here and help with the effort." He said "But I'll meet you back at your workshop and help you rebuild it. OK?"

Tails gave a thumbs up.

"OK! See you later Sonic!" he said and closed the door of the helicopter. The blades began to spin and the helicopter took off. Sonic watched as the craft flew up into the sky, which was now only red because of the sunset.

A few hours passed and Sonic, although he didn't like to admit it, had gotten rather bored. Staying in the same place for hours wasn't Sonic's cup of tea. As the evening grew closer, Sonic thought that he had helped as best as he could and zoomed away toward Tails' workshop.

Tails was just finishing his repairs to the wall of his workshop, when Sonic appeared.

"Hey little bro! Sorry I wasn't here sooner!"

Tails yawned and stretched.

"It's OK Sonic. I've basically finished this wall anyway. But it's still a mess in there so I won't be able to sleep there tonight. But Amy said I could stay at her place so..." He said, rather gloomily.

"Hey where is Amy?"

"She's at the hospital with Shadow." Tails replied.

"That's cool."

"Hey, what do you think about what happened between those two?" Tails asked.

"Well…it's a great thing really. I mean I'm happy for her. She's found her true feelings at last. I knew that it'd happen when she'd stop chasing me around! I kinda had a feeling that Shadow liked her too. I think she reminds him of that girl he was friends with, who was Eggman's cousin, Maria" Sonic replied.

"Yeah I guess that's the case. At least someone around here gets a happy ending." Tails said. "As for me, it looks like it'll take weeks to fix up my workshop!"

Across town, in the rescue centre's medical unit, Shadow lay in a bed, made from a mattress, a warm duvet cover and a soft pillow. Amy was asleep, lying with her head resting on Shadow's chest. Shadow had woken up but still lay on his back, not disturbing Amy.

He was thinking. A familiar feeling had come back to him, the same feeling that he felt when he was with Maria. A warm comfortable feeling. Love. He felt love for Amy. He loved Amy. He'd told her earlier on. However, he didn't feel right in terms of his physical condition.

His breathing was still wrong and his shoulder hurt badly. He guessed that the impact, of the DX 100's tentacles hitting him, had broken a few ribs. He could feel a tightness in his chest, like someone was gripping his lungs and refusing to let go.

He shook his head, trying to forget the pain.

"Happiness is next on the agenda for me. As soon as I'm well, I can live in peace again." he thought to himself.

He looked at Amy. She was breathing peacefully and looked as if she was dreaming of great things. He smiled.

"Before I was assuring myself that I had nothing to live for anymore. I'd fulfilled Maria's last wish. My mission was done. But if I'd given up I wouldn't of discovered Maria on Earth; Amy Rose. They are so alike. I must protect Amy from harm and do so for eternity."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What comes next is the future and who knows what that may bring…"

And with that, he fell asleep once more.

THE END


End file.
